Tubing connectors are used to join flexible tubing to various components in the breathing treatment fields. Because the tubing is generally a softer, flexible material and the connector is generally a harder plastic material, these connectors generally are joined to the tubing using adhesives or the like. In situations where the connectors are joined to the tubing without the use of adhesives, it has been found that material creep can loosen the union between the connectors and the tubing over time.